


Cinnamon Candy

by alpacachii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, LoK
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacachii/pseuds/alpacachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVERYTHING I WRITE IS SMALL IM SORRY<br/>a small korra pov flash fiction thingie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Candy

Her lips tasted like cinnamon candy, the kind that burned your tongue after eating more than one. She left red hot marks on my skin, burning me, branding me as hers. Every cool, calm facade I had ever thought of acting out left me, I felt bare without them. She smiled at me, a wicked, satisfied smile that I had only read about in books where the villain was more beautiful than the hero. 

The smoky, almost burnt-out fire pit illuminated her face, painting shadows across her cheeks, her eyes shone gold. I stared at her, unable to break away, although I wouldn’t have wanted to even if I could. She was so beautiful then, her eyes softer than I had ever seen them. We stayed there on the sand until the fire died, until the cold wind chilled our bones and we felt more frozen than human. Yet her hands still radiated warmth and she still blushed prettily when I brushed her hair out of her face, and I was still amazed when she kissed me and called me hers.


End file.
